


Smile for Me too

by dearmini



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, Cravity - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, I don't know how to tag yet, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, kinda seongmin-centred, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini
Summary: Taeyoung seems to like every members' aegyo except Seongmin's. Seongmin might or might not have been jealous, so he went to ask his hyungs for aegyo tutorials.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Smile for Me too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever contribution to the fandom, yay! This is my first time writing and I'm 100% sure there are grammatical mistakes, please forgive me. Other than that, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Scream about CRAVITY with me on twitter @_dearmini

“Why the long face Seongmin?” Serim asks, pinching Seongmin’s cheek when he sees their youngest looking all pouty while sitting on the floor.

Cravity’s debut is fast approaching and the members are extremely excited to finally show off their hard work. Their almost non-stop practice will soon all be worth it. Just like other days, they are getting ready for practice this time too. Serim sits down beside the younger as they both wait for the other members to finish changing into their practice clothes.

They just finished recording a video to ask fans for fan club name suggestions. Seongmin was nervous during the entirety of the filming. It was his first time filming a video for the fans and he felt awkward but Hyeongjun hyung said he’ll get used to it, he just needed to be his “usual cute self”.

And he did, he tried hard to suppress his nerves and even tried doing cute gestures like how the other hyungs did. So why? Why didn’t Taeyoung smile at him when he was all smiley and giggly for the others?

“Hyung, am I cute?”

Serim is taken aback by the younger’s sudden question, but he gets over it quickly, “Of course, you are Seongmin!” he says with a smile, patting his younger friend’s head.

“Is Jungmo hyung cute?”

“Sure!”

“Is Wonjin hyung cute?”

“Well, yes.”

“Is Hyeongjunnie hyung cute?”

“Of course, Hyeongjun is cute too—wait, wait… why are you suddenly asking me this?” Serim laughs a little, “I am literally the oldest, so it’s only obvious I think you are all cute!” he continues and smiles fondly when Seongmin didn’t seem convinced, his frown never leaving his face.

“The others are taking too long and I refuse to wait up for them.” Wonjin complains the minute he opens the door. He too, sits down beside Serim, “What’s wrong with him, hyung?” he asks the older when he noticed their youngest seemingly moping.

Serim just shrugs and gestures Wonjin to ask Seongmin instead. Wonjin only rolls his eyes and clears his throat, preparing to ask, “So… what’s wrong Seongminnie?”

As if Seongmin was already expecting Wonjin to ask about him, the youngest turns to him with his adorable frown, “Hyung, am I cute?”

Wonjin stares at the youngest for a second before bursting into a series of squeals and jumps to hug him, “Of course, our Seongminnie is cute! Come here and let me squish your cutie little cheeks!”

Before Seongmin could ask Serim for help, the door suddenly opens, revealing Minhee and the others following closely behind him, “We have arrived.”

Serim stands up and makes his way towards the laptop, searching up a random song to warm up to. As if on cue, the others gather at the center of the room and start stretching.

Seongmin stares at the back of Taeyoung’s head. He frowns when the other didn’t even spare him a glance since his same-aged member came in with the others. Seongmin shakes his head, deciding he must focus on practice and worry about his thoughts later.

*

Last night was tiring. Seongmin fell asleep immediately when his back met with the warm bed right after showering. Luckily, they are given a day off today. It was around eleven when Seongmin woke up. It took him another thirty minutes or so to get ready, taking his time with the warm shower. After changing into his favourite hoodie and a random pair of sweatpants, he makes his way to the kitchen where he sees Jungmo eating a cup ramen.

Jungmo noticed his presence right away and gave him a big smile. Seongmin thinks Jungmo is cute, especially when he smiles. When Jungmo smiles, it always feels like a warm embrace and Seongmin couldn’t help but smile back. Maybe that was why Taeyoung smiles so easily at Jungmo too.

“Good morning, Minnie!” the older greets him, “You didn’t use all the hot water, right? I didn’t shower yet.” He asks as his eyes followed the younger.

Seongmin opens the fridge to get milk, “Hyung, when you call me Minnie, it’s confusing because it’s like calling Minhee hyung,” he grumbles, setting the carton of milk on the table before walking towards the cupboard in search for cereal before answering, “There’s plenty of hot water for you, hyung. Don’t worry!”

Jungmo only chuckles and turns back to his food, “Alright, alright. Sorry Seongminnie. There, happy now?”

“Delighted.”

It doesn’t take long for Seongmin to prepare breakfast, he sits down in front of Jungmo. Even when he hasn’t showered yet, Jungmo looks cute. Seongmin suddenly becomes conscious of himself. Is he too comfortable wearing hoodies and sweatpants at home? Should he wear cuter stuff? 

Jungmo, noticing his younger teammate fidget asks, “You good?”

Seongmin suddenly has a determined look on his face, “Hyung! Am I cute?” he whispers to make sure no one hears it other than Jungmo.

The older almost chokes on his ramen, he coughs a little and made sure he could breath before answering, “Of course, you are Seongmin! You’re our maknae, you of all people would automatically be cute!”

“But you’re cuter than me!” Seongmin whines and Jungmo did a double take.

His jaws drop when he processed what the younger had just said, “Me? Cute? Well, I mean I try to. But you are definitely cuter!” he argues.

“Then how come Taeyoung smiles when you do cute stuff but when I do it, he might as well be a statue because of how expressionless he becomes when it comes to me.” Seongmin feels deflated at the thought.

Jungmo smiles sympathetically, wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulders, “Hey, maybe Taeyoung didn’t notice you acting cute, that’s why he didn’t show any reactions.” He says in an attempt to reassure Seongmin.

“Or maybe I’m not cute enough?” Seongmin’s lower lip jutted out as he thought about his feeble attempt at aegyo, “Hyung, teach me aegyo!”

“Wha—no!” Jungmo retracts his hands away from Seongmin and shakes his head.

“Hyung please! If you teach me, maybe Taeyoung would notice! Like how he noticed you yesterday!” Seongmin says, trying to sound as convincing as possible even making his eyes droop purposely.

“What are you doing?”

Jungmo and Seongmin turns towards the owner of the voice. It was Taeyoung, eyes darting first at Seongmin, then at Jungmo and back to Seongmin.

“Seongmin is acting cute because he wants something from me.” Jungmo sighs, saved by Taeyoung. He can’t teach aegyo for God’s sake! It just comes out naturally. He pinched Seongmin’s cheek as a form of revenge before standing up to throw his finished cup ramen away, “Eat your breakfast or lunch, whichever you want to call it. I’ll go shower.” The oldest of the three says before making his way out of the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Seongmin beams, greeting Taeyoung and offers him a smile. He tries recreating Jungmo hyung’s big smile, but it felt awkward. He expects Taeyoung to smile back but he just mumbled a quiet “morning” and takes a banana from fruit basket on the table before going back to his and Jungmo’s shared bedroom, leaving a dejected Seongmin behind.

*

When Seongmin met Taeyoung, it was… chaotic and awfully embarrassing. It was Seongmin’s first day as an official trainee. He was riding his bicycle from school to go to the company when he saw the epitome of beauty, walking towards him or maybe towards the company, Seongmin wasn’t sure yet. He was tall and so, so, so handsome. Seongmin observed the stranger’s features: big doe eyes, tall nose, plump lips. Too focused on said boy, he didn’t notice a hump on the road and the next thing he knew, he fell on his bike. His shoulder braced his fall, protecting his head but it hurt.

“Are you okay?”

Seongmin groaned as he felt someone help him up, “I think I’m fine,” he answered. When he opened his eyes, that beautiful stranger’s face greeted him. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, his face heated up and bowed to apologize, “I’m so sorry! There was a hump and I didn’t notice because I was…” Seongmin shut himself up because he blurts out anything stupid like I was busy looking at you beautiful face. No, Seongmin! 

“No need to be sorry! I was on my way to the company, but you suddenly fell. I needed to make sure you were fine. I’m Taeyoung.” Taeyoung—even his name sounded beautiful—said and helped Seongmin with his bike with a smile. Seongmin may or may not have melted at the sight.

“Are you a trainee too?” Seongmin asked after parking his bicycle at one of the bicycle stands in front of the building.

“I am! Are you?” Taeyoung answered, rubbing his arms a little and grimacing as if he was in pain. 

Seongmin was about to ask him but Taeyoung smiled again, rendering Seongmin speechless. Coming back to his senses after a few seconds, he nodded—not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Ah, you must be the new trainee Jaesung-ssaem was talking about. You’ll be in our team! Come on, let’s go together!”

Little did Seongmin know, that first encounter was the start of a new friendship and maybe… more.

*

It is time for dinner when the members gather in the living room. Serim orders chicken and pizza for everybody; they decided to watch a movie for tonight. Within half an hour or so, the doorbell rings, Serim answers the door and instructs the others to prepare drinks and other snacks if they would like.

Some members went to the kitchen, getting their preferred drinks and other snacks, other members went to get pillows and blankets—thanks Hyeongjun for suggesting an impromptu sleepover. Woobin and Seongmin remains in the living room. Woobin too lazy to get up; Seongmin, still wrapped up in his messy thoughts (read: Taeyoung).

“What’s wrong, kid?” Woobin pokes the younger’s side when he sees his furrowed brows.

The younger turns towards him, “Hyung, do you think I’m cute?”

“What’s this about, huh?” the older asks, raising an eyebrow.

“When you look at me, do you think I’m cute?” Seongmin asks again, “When I do this, do you think I’m cute?” he continues, raising both hands to make a flower pose.

The corner of Woobin’s mouth lifts a little. He ruffles the younger’s hair, “Yes, you are cute,” he answers, keeping his calm.

“But Jungmo hyung is cuter? Wonjin hyung is cuter? Maybe Hyeongjun hyung is cuter. How come Taeyoung only smiles for them and not for me?” Seongmin sighs, letting his body fall back on the couch.

Woobin smiles endearingly. Everyone knows of Seongmin’s not so subtle crush on his same-aged friend and they think it’s really cute. Taeyoung however, doesn’t know about this, “Well, how do you know he wasn’t smiling for you?” the older asks.

“Because!” Seongmin sits up properly again, “I watched our fan café video and he likes the hyungs’ aegyo but not mine,” he grumbles, “he smiled for you too! Hyung, how about you teach me aegyo?”

Woobin’s smile disappears in an instant, unwilling to process what the younger had just asked him, “Excuse me? Seongmin, do you see this face? Does this look cute to you?”

Seongmin nods, Woobin is effortlessly cute. He doesn’t need to try hard and despite his deep voice and handsome features, Seongmin thinks he’s cute in his own ways.

Woobin stares at the younger, as if waiting for him to realize that he, Woobin, has zero aegyo. It doesn’t seem to work because Seongmin just stares back with a determined face. The older couldn’t do anything but sigh, “I refuse to continue this conversation. Go ask Wonjin.”

*

A week into the company, Wonjin approached Seongmin during break time, “So, when are you planning to tell us you like Taeyoung?” he asked, smiling at the youngest almost teasingly.

Seongmin felt warmth envelope his face—too warm. He looked at Wonjin like a deer caught in headlights. Wonjin smiled and gently pinched the younger’s cheek, “It’s alright, I don’t think he knows. You’re not really subtle though,” Wonjin laughed, “I think the hyungs know too.”

Seongmin covered his face with his hands, hiding from the reality. He heard Wonjin laugh teasingly. Great. Just great. The hyungs knew of his hopeless crush on Taeyoung.

In Seongmin’s defense, Taeyoung was the literal description of ethereal. It was impossible not to like him, especially when he smiles, his deep dimples appearing on his cheek and eyes turning into crescent-shaped beauties. In conclusion, Seongmin was whipped and there was no way out.

*

Considering Woobin’s suggestion, Seongmin is now eyeing Wonjin who happened to be seated right next to him on the couch, they are watching Life of Pets (Hyeongjun hyung had to use his secret weapon to convince everyone to watch it). At first the members were complaining because seriously? Life of Pets? But ten minutes into the movie they are already too focused.

Seongmin pokes Wonjin’s arm, the older turning to him immediately and hums, “Hyung, do you think I’m cute?” he whispers, careful not to disturb the other members.

Wonjin’s signature smile captivates the younger. Wonjin is cute, no wonder Taeyoung—well every member—can’t help but smile back, “Yes you are! Come here!” the older coos and pulls him into a tight hug, “Our Seongminnie is the cutest ever!”

Seongmin shakes his head, “Hyung, you’re definitely cuter.”

“Aw! Thank you, you baby!” Wonjin says and squished Seongmin’s cheeks.

“Hyung can you teach me aegyo?” Seongmin asks, determined.

“SH!” Serim reprimands as Wonjin laughs a little too loud, “Aw you’re so cute! Do you need something from me? Why are you suddenly complementing me, hm?” Wonjin continues to give the younger his love (lots of squishing, lots of pinching Seongmin’s cheeks, lots of cooing).

Seongmin couldn’t even fight Wonjin hyung’s incessant cooing anymore so he just let the older be. It didn’t seem like Wonjin was finishing soon until they hear Taeyoung click his tongue, “Can we watch the movie in silence, please?”

Wonjin laughs at Taeyoung’s cute attempt to shush him. He gives Seongmin’s cheek a final pinch before letting him go to focus on the movie again. Seongmin is confused, Taeyoung isn’t normally interested in watching movies. In fact, he is one of the loudest, making jokes at every scene but tonight is different. Not only didn’t he spare Seongmin a glance but he was also a bit too quiet. Seongmin is sad not only because he can’t learn Wonjin hyung’s aegyo but also because Taeyoung is being so… not-Taeyoung.

*

Another day gone. Serim led the Cravity members to the practice room for yet again, another intense practice for their approaching debut. Seongmin is a little bit behind them, opting to wait for Taeyoung to finish changing. He had decided that today is the day to approach Taeyoung and finally talk to him again. It has been three days and they haven’t been able to exchange proper conversations. They’re always practicing and if they’re not, they’re always tired and preferred to sleep or rest.

Not longer than a minute or two, Taeyoung emerges from the locker rooms, already dressed in his practice attire. “Ah, you waited?” he asks and motions for them to start walking.

Seongmin nods, “Taeyoung, you see… do you maybe want to—“Guys, hurry up or we’re starting without you!” Great. Seongmin sighs, deciding to postpone the talking as Taeyoung grabbed his hand so they could run to the practice room in response to Serim’s call.

After a few hours of gruesome practice, the boys take a break, “Hyung can we go buy ice cream?” Hyeongjun asks, showing their leader his signature puppy eyes no one is brave enough to refuse. The others respond in agreement. If Seongmin was to describe Hyeongjun in one word, it’d be adorable. Everything he does makes people melt. While everyone is excited about getting ice cream, Seongmin couldn’t help but notice how Taeyoung’s eyes sparkled looking at Hyeongjun. Of course, why wouldn’t he. Hyeongjun hyung is the cutest after all.

“Let’s play rock-paper-scissors! Two losers will buy ice cream and seven people get to rest!” Minhee suggests and everyone is up for it, betting Minhee will be one of the losers.

Everyone laughs when Minhee had indeed lost and Seongmin would have laughed along with the others if he isn’t the other loser. Sighing in defeat, Minhee grabs Seongmin’s hand and pulls him towards the door, “Seongmin and I are going to have so much fun you’ll wish you were us!” the tall member huffs before leaving with the youngest.

The two of them walk towards the nearest convenience store, only a five-minute walk from the company. Minhee is talking about something Seongmin can’t seem to understand as they pick different types of ice cream. His head still filled with thoughts of how Taeyoung easily smiles when Hyeongjun did as little as breath.

Minhee, noticing his younger team mate too quiet asks what’s wrong. Seongmin sighs for the nth time that day, “Hyung, am I cute?”

“Yea, you are.” Minhee answers as a matter of fact-ly and Seongmin just doesn’t believe him.

“Hyung, I’m being serious!” he stomps his feet on the tiled floor of the convenience store.

“Well, I am serious too. You’re our maknae, of course you’re the cutest!” the older counters, scratching his head when the younger doesn’t show any sign of agreement, “Look, if this is about Taeyoung not paying attention to you, maybe you just have to attack him so he’s cornered!” he suggests with that devious smirk.

“I would have done that, but he never even pays attention to me anymore. It’s always Jungmo hyung, Wonjin hyung and Hyeongjun hyung.”

“Then why don’t you go get aegyo tutorial from Hyeongjun? That boy lives in aegyo land I swear. Have you seen him manipulate every single one of us with those big puppy eyes and pouty lips?” Minhee shudders at the thought, “Or maybe you can try asking Allen hyung instead. I feel like that hyung is hiding some kind of aegyo inside.”

*

Seongmin always had a great time when he was with Taeyoung. When they eat breakfast together, both still sleepy with bed hair sticking in different directions and lazily eating cereal; when they all play zombie game during break times and they always got each other’s back, saving each other from the hyungs; or when they’re sitting down in the living room, dazed and quiet.

Ever since he moved in the dorms, Seongmin was able to get to know Taeyoung better. He wasn’t just a pretty face—he was a pretty face with the biggest heart. He helped Seongmin settle in and even volunteered to teach him house rules. It was all perfect.

When Minhee and Hyeongjun g came back, they were told that the company will debut them soon. Everyone was extremely happy. They were all teary eyed, hugging each other. Finally, after countless amount of hard work and practice, they can finally show off to the world.

However, because of their strong desire to get better and better, they practiced harder. Fatigue taking over their body and all of a sudden, Seongmin and Taeyoung’s interaction decreased. Seongmin thought it wouldn’t stay that way for long and they can spend more time soon, but boy was he wrong.

Their debut was getting closer and closer and the preparation was hectic. Their schedule was filled with photoshoots and recordings. Seongmin realized, maybe Taeyoung drifted away. Maybe he was tired of spending time with Seongmin already—they were inseparable after all. That’s right, they were.

*

Hyeongjun is always surrounded by people. He was talking to Wonjin and Taeyoung about something. Seongmin decides to talk to Allen first. Maybe Minhee hyung is right—Allen hyung might have a hidden talent on aegyo. He sees Serim hyung monitoring their routine on the iPad, “Hyung, where’s Allen hyung?” he asks as he approached their leader.

“Hm? Allen went to Vocal Room 3.” Serim responds without taking his focus away from the screen.

Seongmin mumbles a quick thanks and makes his way to Vocal Room 3. He knocks and opens the door when he hears Allen giving him permission to come in. The older seems to be practicing, he pauses the beat playing from his laptop and gives his full attention to the younger.

“Hello!” Allen says in English, pointing to a spare chair at the corner of the room, gesturing for Seongmin to take it and sit down beside him.

The younger takes the chair and makes himself comfortable beside the older, “Hello!” he greets back in English. Although it was a little bit hesitant, it makes Allen smile.

“You’re so cute!” Allen exclaims in his perfect English.

Seongmin laughs a little, “Hyung, stop with the English now!” the younger complains.

“Okay, I’ll stop now! So, what brought you here?” he asks, curious.

“Taeyongie…” Seongmin supplies, smile leaving his face.

Allen knows about his obvious crush too. Wonjin told him so. Allen hums, waiting for the younger to continue.

“I think he doesn’t like spending time with me anymore.”

The older of the two pats Seongmin’s shoulder to comfort him, “I don’t think that’s true,” he says. Seongmin looks at him, “We’ve all been busy preparing for our debut after all.”

“But… I watched our fan cafe video. He was smiling at everyone. And then he stopped smiling when I started talking.” Seongmin says, eyes teary.

“You know, it’s okay to tell Taeyoung you like him.”

Seongmin is startled at the idea. He can’t do that! Taeyoung will hate him even more because he caught feelings, “I can’t do that, hyung!” he says, face suddenly showing fear.

Allen hugs the younger, patting his head, “If someone tells you they like you, how would you feel?” he asks.

“I’d feel very happy.” Seongmin’s answer comes a little muffled because his cheeks was squished from the elder’s hug.

“Taeyoung would definitely feel the same. You are best friends. We know.” Allen pulls back to face the younger. He smiles and continues, “We saw how you two got along in the past. Just because he’s not spending a lot of time with you now, it doesn’t mean he hates you, Seongmin-ah.”

“Do you really think so?” Seongmin wants to believe Allen but Seongmin is an emotional person and he has a hard time believing people when they reassure him.

Allen nods, “I know so. Now, let’s not be sad anymore. Your cuteness decreases a bit when you’re sad.” He adds to tease the younger a little bit.

Seongmin’s smile finally came back to his face. Allen hyung is right. Taeyoung and Seongmin are friends after all.

*

The next day, Seongmin feels better. The talk with Allen definitely helped chase his bad thoughts away. Instead of moping about, he decides to give all his attention to practice. He’s going to practice so hard to make their growing number of fans proud.

Seongmin wakes up a little earlier than usual, but of course, the hyungs woke up before him. He finishes getting ready in record time and goes to the kitchen to fetch himself some breakfast. Everyone is there except for Serim and Woobin—they probably went ahead already to do their “hyung duties” as they’d like to call it, “Good morning!” he greets everyone.

“Good morning! Want milk?” Allen asks in English.

“Yes please!” Seongmin confidently replies in Allen’s mother tongue.

“Oh? Good mood?” Wonjin asks, impressed at the younger’s English accent.

“He’s so cute!” Hyeongjun exclaims as he scoots a little to make room for Seongmin to sit down.

Seongmin thanks Allen for giving him the milk carton. Several types of cereal boxes were on the table. He picked one and poured in in his bowl, pouring a little bit of milk afterwards. He glances at Taeyoung who was also eating in front of him, “Morning!” he beams.

Taeyoung looks up at him for a moment, “Mornin.” He says before looking back down to finish eating.

They immediately make their way to the company for practice after breakfast. Seongmin stayed beside Hyeongjun the entire time. He thinks Taeyoung needs a bit of time for himself as well and he’ll surely come around if he feels comfortable.

Without wasting any time, the boys go straight to their practice room, finding Serim and Woobin already warming up to a random song playing. They join the two and just like that, another day of practice begins.

A few hours had passed when Serim announced break time. Minhee flops himself on the floor, lying down. Each member has his own way dealing with tiredness. As for Seongmin, he walks the perimeter of the practice room to slow his heart rate down. He and Taeyoung used to do it, but now, Taeyoung prefers to march in place. Deeming his heart beat slow enough, Seongmin walks over towards Hyeongjun and leans over the other’s shoulder.

Hyeongjun pats the younger’s head before leaning on his head, “Tired?” he asks and feels Seongmin nod against his shoulder. He giggles, finding their maknae adorable.

“Hyung, do you think I’m cute?” Seongmin asks.

Hyeongjun grins, “The cutest!” Hyeongjun says and pats the other’s cheek.

“Hyung is cuter, though!” Seongmin says, quiet giggles escaping his mouth.

“Am I? Am I? Am I?” Hyeongjun playfully asks, showing different aegyo poses at each question. Seongmin couldn’t help but laugh—he too tries to replicate Hyeongjun’s poses causing both of them to giggle.

Hyeongjun finds their youngest member truly adorable. Like a puppy. He cups the younger’s face, squishing him and coos as his cute bunny teeth peek out. Seongmin lets himself get babied in his hyung’s hands.

Suddenly, they both hear the door slamming and Serim hyung yelling out Taeyoung’s name. The hyungs exchanges looks of confusion. Seongmin’s ears starts ringing. Taeyoung just walked out and slammed the door behind him. Seongmin’s first reflex is to get up and go after the boy, so he does. He picks himself up and runs out of the practice room with a hurried “I’ll be back” before leaving his hyungs behind.

*

Seongmin had a hard time running after his taller friend, “Taeyoung!” he calls but his friend seems to have increased his speed even more, “Taeyoung wait!” he repeats a little bit louder this time and pulls on his friend’s wrist when he finally catches up.

Taeyoung pulls back but the impact made Seongmin lose balance, tripping on his feet and falling sideways on the concrete. He lets out a cry of pain, but he slowly sits up to look at his elbow. It is bleeding—tears forming in his eyes making his sight blurry as he realizes he just scraped his arm a little.

Taeyoung approaches him worriedly, he obviously didn’t mean for Seongmin to fall. He helps him up and holds Seongmin’s uninjured arm. He leads them towards the direction of the convenience store nearby. The taller hears Seongmin’s quiet sniffles beside him, his worried glances going unnoticed by the crying boy. He takes a small bottle of disinfectant, some cotton pads and a box of bandage from one of the shelves. He sets everything down on the counter and pays for everything before guiding the other out to a nearby bench.

Seongmin watches as Taeyoung sits down beside him and begins tending to his wound. Seongmin twitches as he feels a slight sting from the disinfectant but besides that, both stay silent. It doesn’t take a lot of time for Taeyoung to finish bandaging his friend’s arm.

“Thank you.” Seongmin mumbles quietly without looking at the person beside him. He only hears Taeyoung sigh before silence took over one more time.

“I’m sorry.” Seongmin says, not sure what he was apologizing for, but he firmly believed he was the reason Taeyoung walked out seemingly angry, “Is it my aegyo? I promise I won’t do it again. I won’t do aegyo anymore so please don’t hate me.” He continues, voice cracking midway and tears start streaming down his red cheeks.

Taeyoung finally speaks up and says, “It’s not that.”

Seongmin wipes his tears but they just kept flowing down. Taeyoung takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and gives it to him, “I don’t hate you. I can never hate you.”

“Then why do you keep avoiding me these days? Why are you smiling at the hyungs and when they do aegyo, and when I do it your expression turns cold? Why am I the only one annoying you?” Seongmin asks, desperate for answers.

Taeyoung finally looks him in the eye, “It’s because I’m jealous. I don’t like it when the hyungs see you be cute and adorable for them.” He sighs, hand going up to the other’s face, wiping his tears, “I’m jealous because… I like you, Seongmin.”

Seongmin looks stunned for a moment. Taeyoung kept his eyes on him and suddenly, the youngest starts bawling his eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably. Taeyoung was a little bit flustered, panicking a little when passers by look at them weird.

“I-I’m sho glad!!” Seongmin sobbed, throwing himself at his friend to hug him, “I weally thought you’re avoiding me. I thought you hated me so much you never wanna talk to me ever again and then you walked out and you slammed the door and Serim hyung looked so mad and then…”

Taeyoung shushed him, hugging Seongmin back, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I avoided you. I’m sorry for not talking to you. I’m sorry I walked out,” he starts, “It’s just that, ever since the company announced that we’re debuting, you started spending more time with the hyungs, you let them baby you—you respond with more cuteness and I know it’s normal, I know it’s just because you’re the youngest but I can’t help it.” He tightens his hold on Seongmin, “I like you so much, I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

Taeyoung shuts his eyes. This is it; he just ruined their friendship. He gets ready to face rejection, but he hears Seongmin say, “Me too.”

“What?” Taeyoung asks, bewildered. He pulls away but kept his hands on Seongmin’s shoulders, holding him steady.

Seongmin feels his cheeks blush, “I.. I said m-me too. I like you too,” he finally confessed, “ I have liked you for too long but I was scared. You’re my best friend. I didn’t want us to change, but then you started drifting away and we stopped spending time together and, and…” he stops, losing his focus when he comes face to face with Taeyoung’s smiling face—his favourite smiling face—and he can’t help but smile back.

“You really want me dead, don’t you?” he shakes his head, “I swear, one of these days, I’m going to pass out because of how cute you are.” Taeyoung says and Seongmin couldn’t help but grin.

“Don’t avoid me anymore, okay? I missed you.”

“I promise.” Taeyoung says. He sighs when he realized they still have to go back, “We should head back now. Promise you’ll only be cute for me?” Taeyoung pouts and Seongmin thinks his Taeyoung is back. He laughs at the other but still complies, “I promise.”

*

Opening the door back to the practice room, the two youngest were greeted by their leader’s stern face but that was soon replaced by a cheeky smile when he sees them holding hands, “Everything’s sorted, I guess?”

“Aw! Look, they’re holding hands!” Hyeongjun exclaims and slaps Minhee’s back out of excitement.

“I’m sorry for running out like that.” Taeyoung apologizes, ignoring how the other members were looking at his and Seongmin’s hands. He takes a deep breath before talking again. “Seongmin is mine so don’t ask him to act cute anymore!”

The room was silent before Serim breaks into a fit of laughter, the others following him a few seconds later. Taeyoung and Seongmin could feel their cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Seongmin is mine! —Don’t make him do aegyo anymore!” Jungmo and Minhee re-enacts. They were exaggerating and Taeyoung knows he didn’t say it like that. He wanted nothing more but to tackle his hyungs, but he decided against it (read: maybe he wanted to hold Seongmin’s hand a little bit longer).

Seongmin thinks what Taeyoung just did was a clear sign of sincerity. He does nothing but smile as he watched Taeyoung’s ears turn a shade darker from their hyungs’ teasing. He’s glad everything is back to normal. He’s happy his Taeyoung is back and the warm feeling of his hand holding Seongmin’s remind him that Taeyoung wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
